Act on Instinct
by side-fish
Summary: Gumball negotiates with a witch to become a ghost again this Halloween... and gets more than what he bargained for. My first story in a couple of years...yep (Credit to ScorpioFangs at deviantart for the cover)
1. Chapter 1

Act on Instinct

A/N: This story is the first story that I have written in a couple of years. It feels odd to be posting stories again, but I thought I should do this for old time's sake. For starters, this is a short special Halloween story. I've had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too.

Chapter 1

"But please, Carrie."

"No, Gumball." Carrie bluntly stated.

"But why, Carrie? What's the worst that can happen?"

"Gumball, you and siblings nearly lost your lives last Halloween. In fact, if my dad had not come to the rescue, your sister would still be stuck in your body and you'd be stuck in Darwin's."

They remembered it all too well. The last Halloween is something that will never be forgotten, all because Gumball and Darwin went on a wild ghost spree after consuming too much of the potion Carrie gave them.

Gumball was persistent, however. He insisted that everything would be alright as long as he returns to his body on time. And since he now knows what to do now, the chances for things to go wrong were very slim. "Come on, Carrie. It's gonna make this Halloween so awesome."

"No Gumball. I'd get more than just a grounding. Just wear a costume this Halloween."

Gumball tried to continue arguing with her, but Carrie wanted nothing more to do with his plan. She disappeared to wherever, leaving Gumball alone in the hallways as other the other students prepare to exit the school to get ready for trick or treating.

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin walked themselves home. Darwin could not help but notice Gumball grumbling about something. Darwin could obviously tell that Gumball's talk with Carrie did not work out as well as he'd thought. "She didn't give it to you, did she?"<p>

Gumball sighed. "I told her I already know what to do. It's not like the same thing is gonna happen again."

"I don't know, Gumball. Last Halloween was pretty intense. I don't think I want to go through that again. I mean I never even wanted to join in the first place."

"You have to admit, it was fun."

"It was fun the first time, but I think I've had my fill."

They eventually passed by the arcade. Seeing as they are already there, they went inside to play a few arcade games.

A few hours have already passed by, Darwin finally had enough playing. "Hey dude. It's getting dark. We need to bail."

"Just a little more." Gumball said as he continued playing on.

"Come on, Gumball. You know how I feel about Halloween night."

"Alright, why don't you go ahead first? I'll catch up." Gumball replied.

Darwin was worried. He wanted to go early to avoid the Halloween night, but he did not want to go alone. Seeing as there was still a bit of light, he thought maybe it won't be so bad. "You sure?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. See ya' later." With that, Darwin left the arcade. Gumball was alone now. He continued to play on.

As the hours passed by, so did the quarters. When the lifted a quarter in his pocket, he realized it was the last one. Usually, Darwin would tell him that they've had enough video games, but Darwin had asked to leave earlier and did just so.

Gumball did not need to think. He kept the quarter in his pocket and left the arcade. Night had already fallen. The only lights that illuminated the road are the street lamps and some window lights from houses. People in costumes start appearing carrying baskets for their treats. Trick or treating is starting.

As he made his walk home, Gumball stumbles upon a small store. It sold antiques and all kinds of junk. "I've never seen this place before." Maybe it was because he was always preoccupied or maybe he was always in a hurry, but he could've sworn this place was new.

"They say curiosity killed the cat."

"Ahh…" Gumball stumbled in surprise. He had unknowingly entered the establishment. He slowly crawled backwards looking at the stranger approaching him.

The stranger wore black clothing and a pointy black hat. She had a pointy nose and held a broom on her right hand. Her skin is green. "What brings you in this here place, child?"

"Uhmm… I…" Gumball stumbled on his words.

"I don't usually receive guests, especially as young as you. But business usually jumps during this time of year."

"You open every Halloween." Gumball guessed, getting over his initial suspicion of the stranger.

"That's correct. I sell mostly Halloween costumes and 'specialty' items. Looks like you don't got no costume yet for Halloween night. Might I interest you in something?"

"Not… really?" Gumball replied unsure.

"Not… really?" The stranger sensed that there was more to his reply. There is something. "Tell me child, is there something you wish to do? Something that's special only for this night?"

Gumball thought about it. It's as if the stranger read his mind. There was something that he wanted to do for this Halloween. "Well, there is this one thing."

The stranger's smile widened. "What is it, my dear?"

"Well…" Gumball started. "I have this ghost friend that has a potion that could make you see ghosts with a drop. If you drank more than a drop, it would turn you into a ghost. She wouldn't share it with me though because of what happened last time."

The stranger shook her head. "Pity. I'll tell you what, I've got just the thing." She went behind the counter to a room that led to the backdoor.

From inside the shop, Gumball can hear the sound of bottles hitting each other. Eventually, the woman finally returned with something on her hand. "There are many varieties of ghost potions actually. This solution isn't quite the same as your friend's, but it works almost the same way. In a way, imagine they are two different brands of the same product. It allows you to leave your body for a temporary amount of time." She slowly reached the flask to Gumball, but before he could touch it, she pulled her hand back along with the flask. "It's yours for a small fee."

Gumball reached out both his pockets, both empty except for that last piece of quarter. "Sorry, I'm a little short-changed."

The stranger pondered on this dilemma for a moment. Soon enough, she had an idea. "How about a renegotiation? I'll let you borrow this potion. In exchange, I will keep your body for the time being, for insurance. What do you say?"

Gumball thought about this deal. It was clear that everything about this deal rang alarm bells. Something was really off about this deal and somehow, he would be at a disadvantage if something unexpected happens. If anything, his gut tells him that this is a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Gumball sat on a chair while the potion sat in front of him on a table. The liquid inside was bubbly, just like a softdrink. He looked through the cup and saw his reflection. He then looked at the stranger with a bit of worry. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."<p>

"Come on, child. It's only for a night. You have nothing to lose, but you get the experience of a lifetime."

Gumball continued to stare at the cup.

"It's only a sip away." The female replied.

Eventually, Gumball got over his initial fear and slowly drank the potion. When he consumed significant quantities, he put the cup back to his table and slowly waited for the effects to take place. It wasn't long before he found himself drowsy. Soon he found his head slowly leaning forward, until he fell and hit his face to the ground.

"Ouch!"

Gumball picked himself up and talked to address the stranger. "That didn't work."

"Don't be so sure, dear." The stranger pointed her finger right behind Gumball.

Gumball slowly turned his head, much to his surprise. His body was still seated on the chair. His arms were on the arm rest, his feet relaxed on the ground and his head leaning forward. He looked on to his head to see that his eyes were still open, and yet they looked unfocused. It was a little creepy for him though that his body seemed to look like it was awake. As the saying goes, the lights are home yet nobody's home. It was starting to dawn on him. It was true. He was literally a ghost again.

"Wait a minute?" Gumball thought. "How is it that you can still see me?"

"Well duh. I'm a witch. I can cast spells that allow me to see ghosts."

"That explains a lot actually." Gumball floated near the witch.

The witch pulled her sleeve, revealing a watch. "It's 8:32 p.m. You have until midnight to return. I don't need to remind you of what's going to happen if you don't return before midnight."

Gumball nodded. He was already excited, thinking up of many new ways to prank his friends.

* * *

><p>Darwin stayed home for the night. Halloween was never his thing really. He thought he would spend the rest of the way watching TV until bedtime.<p>

"Sweetie, has Gumball returned yet? It's getting late."

"No Mrs. Mom." He looked at the time. It was already pass 9 o'clock. He then looked out the window. Groups of people in costume came by but no blue cat. He began to worry. Where is Gumball? Shouldn't he be here by now?

Outside, Gumball's ghost floated in front of the lawn of his own home. He had already pranked a number of people and redid that thing he did with Tina, again with minimal success.

He wondered if he could scare-off her family. Mom is out of the question and Anais is out trick or treating with dad. That leaves only Darwin and he had the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>Nicole continued to wash the dishes when the window opened and brought the chill of the outside in. She paid no attention to it. She was about finish with the dishes, and then… nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>In the living room, Darwin continued watching TV. He would normally hear Mrs. Mom in the kitchen doing some cleaning, but tonight was a bit off. The kitchen was silent. She would not be done so quick, he thought. He got out of the sofa to check on Mrs. Mom, only to realize that upon entering, Mrs. Mom is nowhere to be seen. What set the alarm bells was when he noticed that the faucet was still on. His curiosity turned to worry almost immediately. He found it strange.<p>

"Mrs. Mom?"

He then heard footsteps. It sounded like it came from the living room although it sounded as if it was heading to the second floor. Darwin followed the footsteps carefully. He slowly made his way to the living room, then up to the second floor through the stairs. Strangely, no one was on the second floor.

_Darwin_.

Or so he thought.

Darwin heard a door close, and it sounded like it came from their room. Darwin gulped. This was getting pretty intense. He slowly made his way in front of their room. "MMMrs. MMMom?" He called a final time.

There was no answer.

Darwin entered pass the door. The room was dark. The only lights inside were from the hallway and the faint glow from the window. More importantly, no one is here.

He looked through the window. Halloween night still had a long way to finish, though the crowd was starting to thin. "Where is he?"

_I'm right here._ Suddenly, the door closed behind him.

Darwin could've sworn all the colors in his body had left, as his body turned pale white. He was jittery as he faced the would-be attacker.

"Boo!"

Darwin was scared out of his wits. He raced toward the closet and closed the door without giving any thought. He stayed inside thinking it to be safe, until he came to his senses.

"Help?" Apparently, he locked himself in.

On the other end of the door, he could hear laughter. But it was laughter from a familiar someone. He thought of the first person that came to mind. "Mrs. Mom?"

"Oh man! You should've seen the look on your face."

That did not sound like something Mrs. Mom would say. Only then, Darwin knew who was at the other end. "That wasn't funny Gumball!"

"It was hilarious."

"Yeah. Whatever, now get me out of here!"

"Alright. Calm down. Sheesh."

Darwin noticed the door knob turning. The door opened, revealing something that he was not expecting. In front of him was Mrs. Mom?

"Mrs. Mom? Where's Gumball?"

"I'm over here dude." She replied.

This time, Darwin was confused. Why was Mrs. Mom acting so different? Why would Mrs. Mom call herself Gumball? Where is Gumball? "I'm not sure I follow. Is this still a trick?"

"No dude. It's real. Remember when you left me at the arcade. When I was done, I stumbled on a witch who owned this old antique store. He let me be a ghost for just a quarter."

Okay, this was definitely Gumball… sort of. "Well, if you're a ghost, where is your body?"

"Back at the store."

"And you're not worried something bad will happen?"

" As long as I return to my body before midnight, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Back at the store, Gumball's body remained still as the witch finished up on him. "Just a few more and I'll be done."<p>

She grabbed a couple of cork-sealed flasks and went to the back room to store them. Gumball was all alone now, until moments later, when a mouse appeared from a mouse hole. The mouse stopped in front of the cat frightened, as if it had seen a ghost. When the cat did not move, the mouse was relieved and continued on his way.

Unaware, the mouse's scent was beginning to circle the room. It reached Gumball's nostrils. The scent was strong enough to wake something inside. Gumball's eyes blinked, revealing a pair of slit eyes.

A/N: Chapter 2, which is the last chapter, already has direction and is almost complete. It will go public somewhere on Oct. 31.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's it like?"

"Say what?" Gumball asked.

"You know, to be Mrs. Mom." Darwin replied.

"Oh well, it's pretty cool actually. I think I'm getting the hang of moving her around. I know she's competitive and all, but man, it's like I can lift our car with this body."

"Can you?"

"Sure." Gumball, through Nicole, slid open the window and made her way through the roof. She jumped toward the ground and went for family car. She then slowly lifted the car until it was overhead. "What do you think?"

"That's amazing." Darwin answered.

Gumball came back to the room and looked at the time. It was 10:30 now. Although midnight was still not that close, he did not want to waste unnecessary time. Gumball was well aware of the consequences. "Hey man. I'd really love to stay, but I gotta fly. Clock is ticking."

"Okay, buddy. Take care." Darwin replied.

"Don't tell mom about this." Gumball asked, as he pointed both his mother's hands to him.

"Don't worry, dude. You're secret's safe."

Gumball ejected from Nicole's body. Nicole, still disoriented, did not have enough time to adjust to the sudden switch in control. She fell to the ground, apparently knocked out. Gumball looked down at his mother. "Eh… she's alright." He left Darwin and her mom as Darwin assisted her to the bunk bed.

* * *

><p>Gumball continued flying until he reached the antique store. A worry appeared in his face. He looked at the establishment and noticed the window glass was shattered. At the same time, he could hear the witch cursing at the situation.<p>

He flew inside the shop now. It was a total mess, as if a tornado had struck the room. He saw the witch scrambling from place to place, as if looking for something. "What a mess."

"What's going on here?"

The witch looked at Gumball in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Just moments ago." He looked at where his body is or was. All of a sudden, he was very worried. "Uhm- Witch, where is my body?"

The witch was panicky, but seeing as things were bad, there was no point to hiding the obvious. "Your body well… kinda… ran away."

Gumball's eyes widened. "What the what!"

"You need to calm down. We can still fix this."

"Fix this? It's 11 o'clock. I've got only an hour left. You said it was gonna be safe."

"It is. Which was why I wasn't expecting this."

The witch went over to the counter and to the door that led to the back room. Gumball trailed her from behind. The back room revealed an assortment of goods, mostly exotic. There was a television at the desk. Apparently, it was recording footage from a camera in the shop. As Gumball passed by, he also noticed a couple of flasks labeled 'volatile'. It was most peculiar as it was recently placed on the table. "What are these?" Gumball asked.

"Odor from cat's paws." The witch replied, rewinding the recorded video.

Gumball's face panned. Really? "You were capturing the scent from my paws?! That's gross!"

"You must've thought it strange why I agreed for a deal for just a quarter? I'm sorry dear. You know how witchy potions can have weird ingredients. I need it for a potion I'm making." She replied, her focus still on the screen.

Gumball's temper subsided. Rather, it turned into confusion. "I don't understand why witchy potions have to have weird ingredients."

"It's what we do. Besides, it's not all weird and magical. There's actually a bit of science to it. For one, you need a desiccant to capture odor. In this situation, I used silica gel to capture your scent. Vapor is captured and pressurized by sealing-"

"Boring!" Gumball responded. "What are you watching?"

"Right… Footage recorded earlier." The witch finally paused the video of the scene when it all started. "Oh dear. How did I not see this?"

"A mouse?" Gumball asked.

As the mouse moved away, Gumball's body almost sprung to life as it chased the mouse all over the room, creating a mess. It eventually caught the mouse and devoured it before heading out. The witch paused the video.

"What… the… what?"

"It appears your body has acted on instinct."

There was a long silence before Gumball finally said something. "Is that a good thing?"

"No, that would be a bad thing."

"Oh."

"Let me enlighten you. Instinct is a returning to a natural state. Every living thing has instinct, but it rarely comes to consciousness because of your spirit, which is usually in control. That's you. Now that you've been separated, there is nothing to stop your instinct from taking control of your mind, your memories, and everything. The mouse was the trigger. And the longer your body is in this state, the more dangerous your instincts become."

"Whoa! Are you saying I could actually hurt someone even if I didn't mean it?"

"That's not the half of it. We still need to find your body before midnight strikes."

They hurriedly left through the main door. However, Gumball and the witch soon stopped.

"Which way?" Gumball asked, panicky.

The witch looked at the shattered window adjacent the door. Hundreds of shards of glass were on the floor. The witch smiled.

"Oh man! Where do we go?"

"Calm down, dear. I think we're in luck." The witch replied.

"How so?"

The witch pulled a spray bottle and began to spray the fluid inside on the shattered glass. "Luminal spray, dear. It allows us to see bodily fluids. Luminol reacts with the iron in our blood, giving a bright blue glow."

Another gadget, which is quite a surprise to Gumball due to his prejudice that witches were more traditional, just like Hector's mom. The witch let out a flashlight, but it was no ordinary flashlight. The light source was an ultra-violet emitter. She focused the light source toward the shards of glass. The shards had some traces that glowed blue upon hovering the flashlight over. "Apparently, you've stepped on glass and have drawn blood." The witched then hovers the light to what seems to be a trail of blood.

"We can follow the blood trail with your flashlight thingy."

"Exactly. Now let us make haste."

* * *

><p>Gumball's body continued to run like the feral-minded feline he has become. His fur was messed up, his eyes look like that of snakes, and his claws protracted. It stopped in front of a crowd of people.<p>

"Cool costume!" said one of the passersby. The fact that it's Halloween masked the reality that this was no costume and that something is indeed wrong. It seemed to be searching for something as a certain image of something flashed on the mind it was controlling. It had access to Gumball's memories, but somehow, he did not know what memory to call out. Every now and then, a memory would surface, but a certain memory had caught its attention.

"Gumball? Are you okay?"

The feline looked at the source of the voice, which turned out to be Carrie's. "What happened to you? You look like you could use a bit of first aid."

Gumball's instincts barely comprehended her words. Instead, it made great efforts working Gumball's brain, only to respond with poorly constructed phrases. "FISH! NEEED FISH!"

"O…kay? Why do you need fish?"

"F-FOOOD!" The cat replied.

Carrie looked at him puzzlingly. "You do realize that your brother is a fish, right?"

"WHERE!"

"I don't know. At your house?" Carrie replied, pointing her hand towards the general direction of their house a bit annoyed.

The cat ended their conversation as he proceeded to his house, leaving the ghost alone.

"Is it me or something's a bit… off with Gumball. Unless…" Carrie looked at the direction where she thought Gumball went and decided to follow that path.

* * *

><p>The witch and the ghost of Gumball continued following the trail of blood printed on the ground. Unfortunately for them, the blood trail faded as they went further until it became completely gone. Blood dries up over time.<p>

"So what now?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know. The trail's gone cold. And we only have forty minutes left."

"Forty minutes!" Gumball began hyperventilating.

"Gumball, your instincts can use your mind and your memories just like you do. There must be something that you know that could help us? Where do you think your untamed self would go?''

"My memories?! Oh man!" Gumball tried to think long and hard. "Come on… Come on." He said as he forced himself to remember? His eyes widened. Of course, the answer was a little closer to home, and it worried him.

"Darwin!"

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

Nicole came out from the kitchen, her one hand holding an icepack over her head. "Why do I suddenly have a really bad headache?" She said to herself.

Nicole did his best to reach the door without losing her balance. She opened the door, revealing a familiar face from the other end.

"Gumball? My goodness! Where have you been? It's late."

He only growled as he stared at the much older female cat. His breaths were audible.

"Alright… We'll discuss this later." Nicole closed the door after her son came in. She then proceeded to the kitchen. "Have you had supper?"

"D-DA-RWIN." He replied in a growly voice.

"Darwin's upstairs, honey, but he's already eaten. You sure you're not hungry?" Nicole asked, but no response came. "Gumball?" She looked back to the living room only to find her son no longer inside. "Suit yourself."

Gumball's body walked clumsily towards the second floor hallway, approaching the door to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Gumball's ghost and the witch finally made it to the front lawn of the house. Gumball immediately made it to the front door.<p>

"Uh… Gumball?"

Gumball looked back and realized that the witch hasn't made an inch of an attempt to go through the walkway.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked.

"You're a ghost, dear. As long as they don't see you, I won't have an easy time explaining to your parents who I am. I also don't think your family just lets strangers in."

"You need to try, man. I've got like twenty five minutes!" Gumball replied. He sounded agitated at this point.

The witch sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Darwin was on the computer when the door opened. Darwin looked toward the door and was relieved to see Gumball again.<p>

"Welcome back, buddy." Darwin greeted warmly.

Gumball stood there, his eyes stared and his drool dripping. He did not return his greeting.

"Gumball?" Darwin asked, puzzled at his brother's rather strange behavior.

His call was met with one step forward from the blue cat, followed by another. He was slowly inching his way to Darwin.

"Gumball?" Darwin was nervous now. "Cut it out now. If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

The blue cat finally made its attempt to make words. "F-FOOOD!"

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

"Oh, that must be Richard and Anais." Nicole opened the door, revealing a short green lady with a pointy black hat. "Who are you?"

"Uhm…Uhmmm…" Without warning, the green lady then unveils a potion and splashed some of the liquid to Nicole's face, with some of the liquid ingested. Nicole collapses to ground, falling out of consciousness.

Gumball, who was just beside the witch, stood in shock and horror. "What did you do!"

"I… panicked?"

"Why!"

"Look, I don't speak with a lot of people. Business is always slow."

"Gumball Watterson!"

Gumball cringed at the way his name was called out. From the unconscious blue cat emerged the ghost of Nicole Watterson.

"Hi mom?" He said with a nervous smile.

"You led a stranger into our house and then she attacks me. How could you do this to your mother!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, there's no time. Darwin's in danger."

"How so?"

"Ahhhhh…" Yelled a voice coming from upstairs.

The three waste no time as they head upstairs. They pass the hallway and immediately go inside the room, where they saw a feral Gumball pounced on Darwin, preparing to dive his teeth on him. Gumball revealed all of his teeth, all of his very sharp pointy teeth. Darwin only tried to push Gumball's face away. Darwin could see from the corner of his eye a short yet stout woman standing just after the door.

"Help me!"

Gumball's ghost, realizing that his brother was in grave danger, wasted no time racing back to his body. The ghost entered through the right ear and was soon inside. Gumball's body stuttered as a struggle was going on inside. This allowed his grip to loosen and let Darwin go. Darwin ran as fast as he could to and behind the witch.

"Are you okay?" The witch asked.

"Yeah. Is Gumball going to be alright?"

Just as Darwin asked that, Gumball's body stopped twitching. It seemed everything was back to normal, until Gumball opened his eyes, revealing a pair of snake eyes. Gumball again made his approach toward the two.

"Gumball!" Nicole yelled. She made her way to Gumball, also approaching from the ear. Unfortunately, she too was not strong enough to wake Gumball from this.

"What's happening? Why is Gumball still acting this way?"

"Gumball had left his body for too long, his instinct had gained a much stronger hold of his mind."

Darwin and the witch walked backwards slowly, not wanting to make sudden moves.

"Gumball, you can fight this!" Darwin yelled, with no effect.

Gumball just continued his slow walk to the two.

"Aww man, it's always like this every year." Darwin said, his voice very tense.

"I'm quite surprised. Must be a running gag." The witch replied.

"Don't be surprised." He replied.

Gumball was now mere inches from Darwin and the witch. The two hold each other tightly, not wanting to go. "So… this is it, huh?" Darwin said.

"My sincerest apologies to you and your brother… and your mother."

"What did you do to Mrs. Mom?" The fish asked.

"Nothing." The witch replied discretely.

Just as Gumball was ready to pounce on them, a new voice echoed in the room.

"Not so fast!"

Darwin and the witch looked to see a familiar ghost emerge from the window. It was Carrie. Carrie was in no mood for talking. She too rushed straight into Gumball's ear to help fight and control his instincts.

* * *

><p>Gumball slowly woke up. He lay on his side of the bunk bed. His head was aching, but it was much more muted at least. He also felt a sensation of pain from his legs. What just happened? He thought to himself. It was not long before he realized that he had finally done it. He was finally in control of his body.<p>

"Welcome back, buddy!" Greeted a familiar orange fish.

"It's great to be back, Darwin." Gumball replied

"Well, most of you anyway."

Gumball looked to see the witch was still there with him. She came up with a mirror to point a few very noticeable changes in his features. When Gumball looked through it, he realized what she meant. His teeth were still showing and his claws are still protracted. Still, it's better than nothing.

"It'll probably fade in time." The witch magically revealed a broom hiding from her dress. She then hopped onto the broom and immediately made her final preparations. "I'd love to stay, but I have no more reason to be here. Our transaction is complete."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait! Where's mom?"

"I'm right here." Nicole replied, although her voice was largely ignored with the exception of the witch. Nicole is still in her ghost form.

"She's right beside you. Just make sure she gets back in her body before midnight. Happy Halloween." The witch finally made her way out through the window, leaving Gumball, Darwin, and the ghostly form of Nicole alone.

It was not long after that Carrie arrived inside the room. She approached Gumball. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"To be honest, Carrie. I think I've lost my appetite doing crazy stuff for a while." Gumball replied. Carrie could look through behind Gumball, noticing his fingers were crossed.

Carrie just sighed. "Whatever. You need to get those wounds disinfected while we get your mom back to her body. It's only ten minutes before midnight."

"Relax Carrie, her body is just downstairs. Ten minutes is plenty of time. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>Just at the front door, where Nicole's unconscious body lay, a mouse appeared from a mouse hole inside the house. The mouse stopped in front of the blue cat, but then, continued on his way. The mouse's scent reached Nicole's nostrils. Her eyes blink, revealing a pair of slit eyes.<p>

THE END

A/N: I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you did as well. I look forward to writing more if I get the chance. I would also like to take this time to wish everyone a Happy Halloween and don't forget to watch the latest episode of the Amazing World of Gumball (if you haven't already).


End file.
